grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadesh
A beloved Swedish pop singer who used to be engaged to Rachel Haslam. Early Life Born in Sweden from Iranian parents he had grown up in a nominal Muslim family, but he ended up becoming a Christian after being invited to a Sunday school at a Lutheran church. He ended up becoming a massive Swedish pop star which is known world wide and beloved by many. He also ended up becoming engaged to Rachel Haslam who came from the very wealthy Haslam family. However she believing he was too good for him despite the engagement ended up dumping him much to his great sadness as he believed he had a future with her and really loved her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live and it is revealed he still has feelings for Rachel Haslam who is now very much into Jason Pucan. Jason wanting to cause the town be wiped of the map with a plot by wiping the technology and then taking out the town. When Jason plan goes into play Rachel ends up wanting to help him out with the take down of the town much to Kadesh horror is among those locked in the University. Volume 43 He is among those who are a judge for the singing competition show Y is this Still on Factor. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 2 Who Are These People? Nanny Prescot and the gang are invited to a release of Kadesh new album who is good friends with Nanny Prescot and someone he looked to as a mother figure of his new album. Nanny Prescot had helped in particular with moving on from the opportunistic ex he had been madly in love with Rachel Haslam and to thank her for her generosity, they are invited to the album’s release. He is a well-known Swedish pop star who is loved by many. When they go to the party however they are encountered by many people who they have no idea who they in relation to life, even though many are big shot celebrities and so forth, Eventually they managed to track down Kadesh whose album release is actually taking place in one room with just them and he even takes them home following the celebrations. Episode 3 Marriageathon Nigel Crump fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. Kadesh has just come back from America promoting his album and has no idea about Nigel Crump’s deal. Rachel Haslam his ex, knowing all about this sees him and begs for forgiveness and proposes to him, he accepts. Nanny Prescot and the gang go after Rachel and Kadesh as they want to reveal the truth to Kadesh that she is marrying him only for money. Rachel was going to marry Kadesh out of town so he did not get wind of her scheme. Thankfully Nanny Prescot and the gang with the help of Harvey Robinson and the sofa again stop them and reveal the truth to Kadesh who is crushed and Rachel shows her true colours. With the offer still up Nanny Prescot suggest she take up with Marky Keats as they seemed suited to each other and she runs off in such for him. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 8 I Want A Friend! Kadesh is at Candice Priggot's party and she is delighted by this. So much so she leaves her new guest Peter Rupert and wants to talk to him and impress him with her party.